Wings of fire Religion/Mythology
the Religion of Perca: The Main Pantheon Awen Awen is the god of the Sky & Weather, He has a compact and petite build with cream scales and pure white eyes, Awen is easily startled and is very paranoid about almost everything. He has 3 older sisters and 1 older brother, Child of Kaos and Orene.(Awen is the head god for every other continent then Perca) Sine Sine is the god of the Sea & Ice, (as well as the head god of the pantheon in Perca and only Perca.) He is a rather bulky and large with scales that are a deep blue with pure blue eyes, Sine is known to be very reserved and thoughtful but also a rather silver tongue. He has 3 older sisters and 1 younger brother, Child of Kaos and Orene. Hesra Hesra is the goddess of Warmth & Hunting. She has a large build(even bigger then Sine) with scales that are a warm red color with blood-colored eyes, Hesra is an energetic and loud dragoness who acts much stupider then she actually is. She has 2 older sisters and 2 younger brothers, Child of Kaos and Orene. Mela Mela is the goddess of Plants & Land. Mela has a medium build with her being larger the Slet & Awen but smaller then Sine & Hesra, Her scales are a wheat color and her eyes are a similar color. Mela is a rather kindly and motherly figure for her younger siblings. She as 1 older sister, 1 younger sister and 2 younger brothers, Child of Kaos and Orene. Slet ''' Slet is the goddess of The Underworld & Wealth. She has a slim build with long limbs, her scales are black with hints of silver scales with pure black eyes. Slet is what you would call at "shut in" her siblings haven't seen her in 1,000 years, she as 2 younger sisters and 2 younger brothers, Child of Kaos and Orene. ''Minor Gods'' ''Solini'' Solini is the god of the Sun & Beauty. Solini is a dragon who looks like they have been doused in gold with green eyes, He is married to Slet and has 1 child with her, Psycai. He has 1 brother in Nera the moon god. ''Neru'' Neru is the god of the Moon & Music. Neru is a dragon who looks like they have been doused in silver with blue eyes. He has 1 brother in Solini the sun god. ''Amel'' The god of Animals & Protection. A light brown dragon with amber eyes, he is 1 of the 2 children that Mela had with a mortal dragon, brother to Bera. ''Thena'' Thena is the goddess of Intelligence & Wisdom. She is a cream colored dragoness who has pale blue eyes that are almost pure white. She is the daughter of Awen. Psycai ' Psycai is the god of Death & The Life Cycle, He is a black dragon with swirls of dark gold scales and dark green eyes. Psycai is the son of Slet and Solini. 'Bera' Bera is the goddess of Wine & Fermentation. A dark brown dragon with yellow eyes, she is 1 of the 2 children that Mela had with a mortal dragon, sister to Amel. Lyen Lyen is the god of Freshwater, He is a light blue dragon with dark blue eyes. Lyen is one of Sine's 3 sons, brother to Rivin & Teran. 'Rivin' Rivin is the god of Sea Currents, He is a dark blue dragon with light blue eyes. Rivin is one of Sine's 3 sons, brother to Lyen & Teran. 'Teran' Teran is the god of Dehydration, He is a dusty brown color with a hint of a sandy color with brown eyes. Teran is one of Sine's 3 sons, brother to Rivin & Lyen. Manida Mandia is the goddess of War & Hate, She is a silvery dragon with blue eyes(identical to her sister Archi). She is one Orene's and Karmica's sisters, She has been locked away in a star. Archi Archi is the goddess of Peace & Forgiveness, She is a silvery dragon with blue eyes(identical to her sister Mandia). She is one Orene's and Karmica's sisters. Karmica Karmica is the goddess of Karma & Grudges, he is a dark green dragon with olive colored eyes, he is the brother of Mandia, Archi, & Orene, He has been unconscious for thousands of years. Kaos Kaos is a goddess representing Chaos & Lies, a bloody red color with equally red eyes. She is married to Orene and has 5 kids with him. Orene '' Orene is a god representing Order & Truth, a pure white dragon. He is married to Kaos and has 5 kids with her, and has 3 siblings. ''Other Gods/Beings Noth Noth is the first primordial being and has a body made of mist. Lroely Lroely is a primordial being representing Love, Married to Seren and is the step-parent of Solini and Nera. Seren Seren is a primordial being representing the Stars, Married to Lroely and is the parent of Solini and Nera. The Creation Myth'' A long time ago the only thing in existence was Noth, then out of the nothingness formed Seren and with them came stars, while happy to have company Noth grew lonely again eventually Noth took bits of the stars that came with Seren and formed four siblings, First came Manida, then Karmica, followed by Archi and lastly Orene. Soon after the four siblings were formed, Seren was exploring the ever-growing nothingness that was being populated by stars from their arrival and happened across a light-colored dragon in the void, approaching anxiously Seren became quickly infatuated with them, this being was Lroely who was fast asleep. Seren carefully tried to awaken the sleeping being but they didn't awaken. While Seren tried to wake Lroely the 4 children of Noth started to fight with 2 sides, Mandia and Karmica on one side, Archi and Orene on the other. The four fought about how to govern the universe. Mandia and Karmica thought that they should just let it thrive on its own while Archi and Orene thought they should be hands-on and control it fully. the fighting started with arguments but quickly got violent. Archi and Orene horribly injured Mandia and Karmica. Mandia recovered from her injuries out of pure hatred for her sibling but Karmica's injuries where so extensive he's still recovering and unconscious from them to this day. The blood spilled caused another goddess to form; Kaos. Kaos was the exact opposite of Orene, Orene was the god of Order and Truth while Kaos was a goddess of Chaos and Lies. Kaos made Orene's life miserable and followed him everywhere reminding him of the betrayal he committed against his older siblings. Orene got annoyed and started to chase Kaos across the universe and tried to scare her way but due to her nature she enjoyed the chase. family tree updatted.png|Family tree Category:Wings of Fire